


Into The Light That Love Brings

by K_S_K_Liveley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M, Multi, along with some other minor background characters, but he didn't mean to be, dirk and dave are human, for now, giant war does happen before the story, its all written in english tho, jade and nepeta are together, jake and john are fae, jane died in the war, karkat was an abusive boyfriend to dave, roxy will be mentioned in later chapters, so are jade and nepeta, they speak welsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_S_K_Liveley/pseuds/K_S_K_Liveley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fae AU with the main focus on Dirk/Jake, and John/Dave is the second largest pairing.</p>
<p>Dave is injured on the forest when John finds him. Fearing the worst Jake, the head sentry guarding the clan, investigates. He never expected to find his Soul-Twin. </p>
<p>IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Light That Love Brings

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING EDITOR WON'T LET ME INDENT MY FUCKING PARAGRAPHS, SO UNTIL I CAN FIGURE IT OUT IT HAS TO BE LIKE THIS! I'M SORRY! MY OTHER WORK IS ON HIATUS BECAUSE MY MUSE IS A BITCH. IT'S "HOW DID /THIS/ HAPPEN?" AND IS A JOHNDAVEKAT FIC.

 

Ah, yes. Midsummer’s Eve.  I can’t help but move to the music with  my friends and family. It’s very late, but  I keep an eye out for any stray humans. They always try to capture  fae like  my self.  I ’ve never actually seen a human in  my lifetime, but they know about Midsummer’s Eve and its importance to  faekind . 

“Jake, do not watch the trees. You are not on sentry duty tonight.”  My little cousin chides, holding out some  honeywine for  me to take.

“I cannot help myself, John. I am worried. We only recently moved to this area, and what if the humans  find us? I must at  least make sure you, and Jade get far away from the foul beasts.” Even against my better  judgement I take the offered  honeywine . This is the first time we have been within five leagues of human civilization. Our clan was forced out of our territory by  Daemons .

“I think the Elders exaggerate the danger.” John mumbled, looking at his  honeywine , a bitter expression on his face.

“The Elders went through losing the clan  Endare . A human trapped her and demanded she use her magic to benefit him.”

“They might have changed.”

“John, humans do not have magic and do not respect magical creatures.  Fae least of all.” He mumbled something under his breath. “John, what are you mumbling about? Why are you so adamant about humans having changed?”

“Because I was wandering on my own and th ere was a hurt human by the lake , only a league or two away from here. I tried to hide, but I tripped and landed in a bush. He did n o t  look like he was going to attack me. He could not see me, but he looked so scared.” John whispered.

“What? Please tell me you ran.”

“I did not. He was bleeding. He was so scared, Jake. Like he was worried he had been followed. I peeked around the bush and he was stammering in human tongue. I could piece together that he wanted to know who I was.” We had walked away from the festival. If anyone overheard what my cousin was saying, he could be slain. “I said I wasn’t a threat. His eyes went wide and then he spoke in our tongue. He asked who I was, and what I was doing in the forest. I told him again that I wasn’t a threat and asked if he needed help with his wounds. He was so very frightened. But something made him trust me. I helped him wash and dress his wounds. There were many of them. They did not appear to be made by an animal, but by some sort of knife.  He must be back in human civilization by now. I pointed him in the correct direction. This was about a week ago. I have not left the colony since.”

“ Take me there. In the morning . I must know how close he was. We will stick to the trees.”

“If he has returned, please do not hurt him.” John pleaded with me.

“If he poses a threat I will do what it takes to protect the clan.” That was as much as I could promise him.

The next morning shone upon John and  I as we left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was not sure about Jake’s interest in the human boy I found. He did not seem like he could harm anyone.

We were very close to the lake now. I slowed. Jake followed suit.

“I really don’t know why I came back. It’s obvious he’s not going to show up again.”

The boy! Jake heard him too. Speaking clearly in Welsh. 

“Dave, I told you, forests are home to strange things. If you were here alone, I’m sure you wouldn’t return home ever again. You don’t know what found you before.”

“There is a second. Take me closer. Quietly. I must assess their danger level.” The whispered command left no room to argue.

“Yes, Jake.” I whispered back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Dirk, I swear it didn’t want to hurt me. He helped me clean my  wou n - “ Oh fuck. I screwed up. Bro didn’t know about Karkat’s tendency to get rough when he was mad.

“Clean your wounds? What wounds? How did you even receive them? You told me you went for a walk after leaving Karkat’s and that you saw someone. Did Karkat hurt you?”

“He was mad. He didn’t mean to hurt me.”

“He should have told you to leave if he was upset. Not take it out on you. But you said they helped clean you up?”

“Yeah. He was nice. He spoke Welsh. Didn’t seem to understand English.”

“Let’s hope it isn’t lurking about waiting to get you alone and lure you into danger. People have gone missing in this forest before, only for their bodies to be dumped outside the city walls.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

These humans didn’t seem dangerous. They seemed scared to be in the clearing. The elder one especially. The younger was not nearly as scared as he was disappointed.

“You aren’t going to hurt them are you?” John whispered.

“No. Let us see how they react to seeing us.” John’s face brightened up.

“Hello?” John called.

“Who is there? Show yourself!” the elder has quite the confidence.

“Dirk, it’s him!” John stepped out of the tree line.

“You are better?”

“Yes, thank you!”

“Who have you brought with you?” John kept his distance from the pair, still wary of the elder.

“This is my older brother.”

“Ah. Are you hurt?”

“No. I am not. Dave wanted to come back, but after hearing his story, I didn’t want him to come alone.”

“My cousin is the same way. He was worried about how far into the forest you had come.”

“Is he here?”

“I am.” I step out from behind cover of the tree line cautiously. “I was concerned about how close to our colony you have come. But I have assessed that you are not dangerous enough to merit much concern. I must ask you to refrain from entering deeper into the forest however.”

“Jake, stop it.”

“John, I am saying it for their safety and our people’s own as well. If they were to come much farther the other sentries would surely kill them. If they were to gather a force of others, they could harm our clan.”

“No one else knows about me being this far in the woods. Most people are scared of the forest.”

“I heard your discussion. I doubt that any  such stories are true, but if they fear the forest, then we will not be bothered.”

“Well, are you going to kill us for being in here?” The younger had bright red eyes. He m ust have a mutated gene. The elder’s eyes were also mutated. For a human I suppose, as the Elders described the humans of having only three eye color variations. Amber was not one of them.

“No! No, why do you think he let me come say hello? He would not have let me out of his protection if he felt you were going to hurt us.” John was… blushing? Did he find this human boy attractive?

“Alright. I think introductions would be proper etiquette upon meeting new people. I am D irk Strider, and this is my little brother Dave.” The amber eyed one introduced.

“I am Jake. This is my younger cousin, John. Well met.” Jo hn motioned over to the lakeside . I merely nodded in response.

Dave cast a questioning look at his elder, and upon receiving a slight smile in answer, ran over to join John at the grassy slope next to the lake . They spoke at such a volume that they could not be heard by  either Dirk  or I.

“Those two seem to be taking a liking to each other.”

“It would seem that way yes. I fear my cousin may find your younger attractive.”

“Oh?! Ah, I’m unsure how to respond to that.” I was very startled.

“Is he too young for humans to begin to scope out a life partner?” I did not think that humans aged much differently, but perhaps their culture frowns upon being young at the time of searching?

“Not at all.” Dirk’s face was a bit of f kilter. “I have no qualms about your cousin liking my brothe r, but among humans it is immoral for two boys or men to have that kind of a bond.”

“How is it immoral? The heart and soul know their true partner, regardless of being male or female. Or have humans lost touch with their inner natures?”

“Most have. I have raised Dave without such influences. We live outside of town, on the edge of the forest. He has a, as humans refer to it, a boyfriend. A person you like, but have not quite figured out if they are right for you.”

“Oh. Is this why you were surprised? Do humans not recognize one of the several potential soul-twins on sight? ”

“Soul-twins?”

“A person whose soul mirrors or compliments yours.”

“Ah, no. Humans can’t perceive souls. We attempt and attempt to find someone who loves us and who we can trust ourselves to.”

“Very odd. Then what do you see about a potential mate that makes you respond?”

“Their personality and body are the start of beginning attraction. It takes many months and quite possibly years before a person decides that this is in fact who they want to spend their life with.”

“We  fae see the auras of those whose souls are compatible with our own, and it makes the potential mate very attractive. Many  fae become familiar with all who have the aura before the courting ritual starts.”

“And what is the courting ritual?”

“Usually a submissive will be courted by all the dominant  soul-twins. The dominants will usually attempt to either be the most impressive with gifts and promises, or try to scare off the other dominants. A submissive will choose whomever they find to have the best mating potential.”

“How do you know who is submissive and who is dominant?”

“The pheromones they give off change when they reach mating age.  Submissives give off a slightly sweeter scent than others.”

“So does that mean that Dave gives off an aura to John?”

“Yes. I assume it is the reason he acted so foolishly the other day and asked me not to kill him when we set out this morning.”

“You would have?”

“If he had posed any danger, yes. Just like I would have killed you, despite the vibrant orange aura around you.”

“I give off an aura?”

“Yes. It’s quite lovely.”

“So is this you flirting with me?”

“Goodness, no. You are human.”

“And that doesn’t seem to stop your cousin from flirting with my brother.” He cast a glance at the boys and smirked. “Or from convincing him to swim naked with him, either.”

“What?!” I spin and look at the lake . They were indeed swimming and their clothes were on the bank. “What in the name of the goddess does he think he is doing? He may be the first aura John has seen since he has come of age, but that does not excuse indecency!”

“He most likely believed he’d never meet someone who gave off an aura. He’s probably just over excited. Leave him be.”

“It does not matter. I have only seen two auras in my entire life and I am much older than him. I can control myself.”

“So are you just counting  fae in that or am I the second aura?”

“You are the second. My first aura was killed in the battle that forced us to move here. She was an exceptionally talented warrior, but even she could not take on the Emperor of the  Daemons . I tried my best to get her to the healers, but it was not fated to be.”

“I’m sorry.” He reached over and grasped my shoulder in what was meant to be a gesture of comfort. Where his hand touched the bare skin of my collarbone, fire raced through my veins. Even Jane’s touch had not caused such a response. I leaned into the touch unconsciously, silently begging for him to continue to touch me. 

“Hey, are you okay? You seem to be zoning out.” His other hand grasped my arm, and that touch also burned pleasantly. I began to hum contentedly.

“Jake?” I jerked away at the sound of my cousin’s fearful voice.

At the opposite bank stood Jade. And with her was her twinned,  Nepeta .

“What are you doing? Are- are they humans?”  Nepeta asked cautiously.

“ Nepeta , do not be afraid ! They are not hurting us or anyone!” John swam in front of Dave.

“If Jake is comfortable enough to not watch  Jo hn like a hawk, it is obviously safe, Kit.” Jade stroked her twinned's hand.

“Jade, they’re humans. Humans-“

“Have not harmed any of the  fae clans for hundreds of years.” Jade walked around to my side of the lake. “ Nepeta , you need to calm yourself. Jake is the best at judging character. Do you think he’d let John  swim with a human if he thought they were a danger?”

“I concede. You’re right.”

“I am Jade, sister to John. This is  Nepeta , my twinned.”

“I am Dirk . The one swimming with John is my younger brother, Dave.”

“It is nice to meet you.”

“You as well.”

“Jade, would you like to swim with us? The water is warm.” She looked up at  Nepeta , and when her twinned shrugged and began to strip, so did she.

“Alright, are any more going to come and find us?” I inquire.

“No, we followed you, about half through morning meal.  Nepeta tried to follow your scent , but it appears it was blown a bit off course.”

“Apparently so.” Jade then swam out to where the others were bobbing and talking.

“Close call?” Dirk asked in an undertone.

“Very close.”  



End file.
